


Birthday Concert

by Burgie



Category: Star Stable Online
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 18:32:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12870522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: Josh gives his girlfriend tickets to Raptor's concert for her birthday. Luna belongs to luna-swiftlord on tumblr.





	Birthday Concert

When Luna stopped at the Moorland polebending track to train her horse, she was surprised when the boy who was in charge of it handed her an envelope.

“Here,” said Josh, giving her a warm smile from beneath his cowboy hat. “Happy birthday.”

“Aww, how’d you know it was my birthday?” asked Luna, blushing.

“I’m your boyfriend, I’m kinda supposed to know that,” said Josh with a chuckle. “Mr Moorland told me, though.”

“Thank you,” said Luna, leaning down from her horse and giving him a kiss on the cheek. Josh’s freckled cheeks turned pink, and Luna giggled as she rode her horse to the starting line and put the envelope in her saddle bag.

She only looked at what was in the envelope after the race, and when she did, she gave a happy little squeal, causing her horse to flatten his ears.

“You got me tickets to one of Raptor’s concerts?” asked Luna, grinning. “I thought he wasn’t performing anymore!”

“He’s still performing, just somewhere else now,” said Josh. “Not at the mall, at another place in Jorvik City.”

“Yeah, I can see that,” said Luna, reading the venue on the tickets. Apparently, Jorvik had a concert hall, which was where Raptor would be performing on the date printed on the tickets. The date happened to be later tonight, much to her delight.

“Once I found out when your birthday was, I went looking for the perfect present,” said Josh. It had actually been Stephanie, one of the Bobcatz, who’d mentioned the concert to him, bemoaning the fact that she couldn’t go to the concert tonight because of a Bobcatz meeting, which was, like, totally lame. In her words, anyway. Josh had immediately gotten online and bought the tickets, smiling upon seeing that there were still tickets available.

“Well, you definitely got it right,” said Luna, dismounting her horse. She wrapped her arms around Josh and gave him a kiss, which he happily returned.

“I’m glad,” said Josh as Luna rubbed their noses together in an eskimo kiss.

The concert hall that Raptor was performing in was a lot more opulent than Luna had expected from the rapper. She gazed around in amazement, gaping at all of the gold embellishments on the light fixtures and framing every painting. There were also gold-framed photographs of musicians who had performed there, which ranged from classical to rock to death metal to pop to rap. Luna had to grin at the framed portrait of Raptor that was currently taking pride of place right outside the room where Raptor was performing.

“Okay, let’s find our seats,” said Josh. Luna laughed.

“Not that we’ll be doing much sitting,” said Luna, grinning. “It’s a concert, Josh, you’re supposed to be up and dancing and screaming and waving your phone around.”

“Good thing I’ve got stamina, then,” said Josh, grinning at her and looping his arm through hers as they walked through the doors and into the dim room.

As soon as the lights went down and the stage lights went up, a hush of reverence went through the crowd. And then, Raptor began to talk on the stage, and everyone cheered even before he appeared, raised up on a platform that had been beneath the stage. He stayed on one knee for a moment, and then he rose up and held his arms out, to which the cheering of the crowd swelled. Luna was screaming almost as loud as everyone else, and Josh chuckled and wondered if he should’ve brought earplugs.

And then, finally, Raptor began to sing. Despite the fact that his songs had strange words that Josh couldn’t decipher half the time, everyone here knew the lyrics and sang along. Several times, especially in the chorus of ‘Jorvik City’ and the entirety of ‘Hey Yo’, Raptor pointed his microphone towards the audience and they sang the song for him while he jumped up and down. Some of the people in the crowd were weeping and holding up signs declaring their love for Raptor or just names of his songs.

The whole time, Josh kept staring at his girlfriend, the light in her eyes and the happiness on her face bringing him so much joy and love. Josh may not understand the Raptor obsession, but it made Luna happy, and that made him happy. Raptor had no slow songs, but Luna got tired eventually and let Josh put his arm around her. She smiled up at him, resting her vocal cords from all the singing, and Josh handed her a bottle of water.

At the end of the concert, though, the crowd began chanting something. But it wasn’t lyrics this time.

“Drop the album! Drop the album!” Luna chanted along with the rest of them. She looked at Josh, so he started chanting it too, surprised that Raptor didn’t have an album yet.

“Yo hey? What’s this? You want another single?” asked Raptor, cupping his hand around his ear. The crowd chanted louder. “Oh! An album, you say? Well, let me see if Raptor Claus can help you guys out a little…”

From seemingly nowhere, Raptor produced a red Santa sack, and the crowd went nuts.

“Now, don’t get too excited,” Raptor warned. “My agent warned me that throwing CDs into the crowd is a safety risk, and I couldn’t put them under your seats because you’d find them too early. But on your way out, produce your ticket stubs and the nice people on the Raptor Merch team will happily give you your very own Raptor album!”

The crowd went absolutely bonkers, and there was a rush to get to the doors. Raptor just chuckled into the mic and held his hands up.

“Thank you, Jorvik City! I love you all, goodnight!” Raptor called, and the crowd swelled with explosions of ‘I love you, Raptor!’.

For the entire bus ride home, Luna stared at her CD. Josh smiled fondly at her, very much enjoying the way her entire face lit up. He wasn’t a huge Raptor fan, so he was going to give his album to Stephanie.

“I can’t believe this is real,” Luna whispered, her voice barely audible over the rumble of the bus’ engine. “An actual album, with new songs nobody has ever heard before.”

“I’m glad I was able to give you a great birthday,” said Josh. “Heh, it’s better than what I had planned before.”

“And what was that?” asked Luna, finally looking up from her CD to look at her boyfriend.

“A picnic lunch,” said Josh with a shrug. Luna smiled.

“Yes, this was definitely better,” said Luna, giving him another kiss. “I know I keep saying it, but thank you so much, Josh. I love you.”

“I love you too,” said Josh, smiling, and gave her a kiss.


End file.
